A Johto Travels Tale
Story A nice sunny day in Alola, and Jon is at the Pokemon school on the grounds. Jangmo-o is also out. Jon: Right, Draco Meteor! Jangmo-o uses Draco Meteor into the sky but only a little orb falls from the sky, but hits Jon. Jon falls to the floor. Jangmo-o: Jang? Jon sits up. Jon: Yeah, I'm good. It's a strong attack, but we still need to practise a lot. Jangmo-o nods. Jon: Right, let's try again. Jangmo-o uses Draco Meteor but the same thing happens, however the orb falls behind Jon and we hear something hit the ground. ???: Ow. Jon and Jangmo-o turn around. Jon: Beth! Are you okay? Jon helps Beth up. Beth: Yep. I think. Beth picks Piplup up. Piplup has a big lump on her head. Jon: Piplup also has a bump on her head. Jon hands Beth a towel, and she puts it on Piplup's head. Jon: Wonder what is going to be happening today? Professor Kukui arrives. Kukui: I was thinking, as it's the last day of school, you could tell us one of your journey's through Johto or Kalos. Kyle walks up. Kyle: I'd like to hear more of your Johto journey. Jon: Right. Let's get up there and I'll think of a story to tell on the way. Everyone heads to the classroom. Soon, all the students are there, Kukui, Zoey, Kyle, Drake and April. Jon and Typhlosion are standing at the front of the classroom. Jangmo-o is back in his Pokeball. Jon: I've been asked to tell you a story from my journey through Johto. And I've been thinking a lot and I think I have one. Drake: What is it about? Jon: We were just about to leave Azalea Town, where I had won my gym battle against Bugsy. The screen transitions to Jon and Tyler sitting in the Pokemon Center having some food. Tyler: After this, we'll head off. Jon: Yeah. Tyler: For someone who won a gym battle, you are certainly down and upset. Jon: I'm not down, just thinking about what Chikorita's life was like while she was travelling with Ryan. Tyler: I'm guessing a bit of hell. Jon sends out Chikorita, who then jumps onto Jon's lap. Jon: I don't know how Ryan treated you so bad. Chikorita: Chiko. Tyler: I'm just glad that Chikorita is with you now. Chikorita nods in agreement. Jon: We should get going. Jon carries Chikorita and stands up, but a man knocks Jon and Chikorita over. Jon: What was that for! Tyler: Are you two okay? Jon: Yeah. Man: I'm Dio. You have my Chikorita. Jon: The what now? Dio: Ryan said I could have it since it was so useless. Chikorita looks upset. Jon: Chikorita is not useless. Dio: That so. Dio sends out Donphan. Dio: Then beat Donphan. Jon: We will, and then you will leave as Chikorita chose me. Dio: Rollout! Jon: Use Energy Ball! Donphan uses Rollout towards Chikorita, but Chikorita uses Energy Ball and hits its mark. Dio: Hyper Beam. Donphan uses Hyper Beam and hits Chikorita, who lands near Jon. Dio: Weak and pathetic. Jon: Chikorita isn't weak or pathetic. A trainer and their Pokemon work together to get stronger, if you don't get that then your not worthy to be a Pokemon trainer. Dio: How dare you! Jon: Grass Whistle! Chikorita uses Grass Whistle and puts Donphan to sleep. Dio: Wake up Donphan! Jon: Leaf Storm! Chikorita uses Leaf Storm and knocks out Donphan. Dio returns Donphan. Dio: I want MY Chikorita! Chikorita hits Dio with Energy Ball and then jumps into Jon's arms. Jon: Chikorita wants to travel with me. Dio: You are the worst Chikorita! You know that! Dio runs off. Tyler gets out of his seat. Tyler: You both done well. Jon: Thanks. Let's get going. The screen fades back to the classroom. Kukui: So even after getting Chikorita, some trainer wanted your Pokemon. Beth: Did Chikorita choose you? Jon: She did after I helped her master Leaf Storm with the help of my dads Bayleef. Kukui: Well then. That is the end of school. Suddenly some noise is heard outside and the classroom shakes. Drake: Everyone okay? Zoey: I think everyone is. Kukui: Let's head outside. Everyone heads outside and they look up into the sky and see a wormhole. Jon: A wormhole! The screen freezes. Narrator: Jon told the class a tale from his Johto travels, however later on a wormhole appeared in front of the school. What will happen? Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford Mary Potts April Cass Beth Spencer Tyler Moor Daisy Millie Callum Kukui Dio Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Jangmo-o * Chikorita (past) Beth * Piplup Dio * Donphan Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes